The Last Year
by silvereyedsnake
Summary: After an argument with Ron, Hermione is desperate to prove to people that there's more to her than the "insufferable know-it-all" she's known as. But after a makeover and an attitude change, Hermione finds herself attracting the attention of a certain blonde Slytherin... *Ron and Hermione never got together and Fred didn't die, I couldn't leave George alone*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfiction. The first chapter's really short but they'll get longer, I pinky-swear. **

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm pretty much just playing with her toys...**

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up in her muggle home, one week before she was supposed to go back to school. She went downstairs and had her usual toast and Nutella for breakfast. Her mum and dad were away in New York at a wedding and wouldn't be back for another two days so she decided that later on she would go to the Burrow to visit Harry, Ginny and Ron. She sent her owl with a quick note to Ginny, letting her know that she would be arriving in half an hour. She showered and got dressed. She tied her hair up into a pony tail and didn't bother with her make-up, she very rarely did. She grabbed her wand and Apparated to the Burrow.

"Mione!"

She saw Ginny, Ron and Harry all running towards her and next thing she knew, she was on the ground, laughing like an idiot. She'd missed her friends. Eventually, after everyone decided to let her breathe, she went up to Ginny's room for a catch-up. They'd barely seen each other all summer because Hermione was on holiday in Australia for a month, looking for her parents. They had settled in Brisbane and lived a comfortable life. She arrived on their doorstep and she explained the situation and they were scared because they really had no idea who she was. But then she lifted the charm and explained everything to them all over again. They completely understood why she had to do it and they were just happy to see her again. She'd spent two weeks with them in Australia and they had all flew home together. She spent a week with her parents in England and then, they left for New York. She had the house to herself.

After a few hours of talking to Ginny, they heard Molly shouting them for dinner. The smell of spaghetti wafted through the air, filling Hermione's nostrils. She rushed down the stairs and realised that she hadn't eaten for about eight hours. She was starving. After piling a mound of spaghetti on to her plate, she sat down.

"Merlin, Mione, sure you've got enough food there?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, Ronald, I'm sure, is that quite alright with you?"

"Jeez, I was only saying, must be that time of the month," Ron muttered under his breath but Hermione heard it.

"What? So now whenever I reply to one of your sarcastic comments it's 'that time of the month?' what did you expect me to do? Say 'Oh, I'm sorry Ron. Here, take all my food even though I'm absolutely starving, your needs are greater than mine!' I don't think so!"

"Hermione, calm down, I was only saying, no need to be so uptight about everything!"

"Now, I'm uptight?"

"Yeah, you are uptight, go read a book or something Hermione; it's what you do best. Prude."

"Prude?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you heard me. You look down on everyone, like you're better than them. You're probably still a virgin anyway!"

"Okay, first, you can't talk about me looking down on anyone considering that's all you do! And second, I'm not. Just because I wouldn't shag you when you asked doesn't mean that I'm a virgin! Sorry if I'm not Lavender Brown who'll wrap her legs around anything with a pulse!"

Hermione didn't actually mean to say all that but all those years of anger at Ron finally came to the surface. Ron was one of her best friends but, Merlin, he got on her nerves. She looked around and realised that Molly had left which she was grateful for because that way, she probably wouldn't have heard her outburst. After a few moments of silence, Harry burst out laughing.

"You asked Mione for a shag?"

Ron's face went bright red.

"Yeah. But I suppose I don't meet her standards," he replied, glaring at Hermione.

"Exactly right Ronald, you don't meet my standards. Because I don't go around sleeping with idiotic morons who treat girls like dirt and need to learn how to chew with their mouth closed!"

Hermione stormed out of the Burrow but not before dumping her plate of spaghetti over his head. She could still hear Fred and George laughing as she Disapparated.

_Prude? He thought that she was a prude? Ha, she'll show him. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Told you I'd make the chapters longer, anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: The amazing world of Harry Potter belongs entirely to JK Rowling. I own the title and the plot. Again, just playing with her toys.**

Chapter 2

Hermione had one last day before her parents arrived home from New York. She decided to take advantage of this and went shopping. She had £500 to spend considering she rarely went shopping and her birthday hadn't been long ago. She really was quite spoiled even though she didn't show it. With her parents being dentists, she always had more than enough. She had top of the range clothes but they were old now and she never asked her parents for more because she was happy with what she had. She was grateful for everything that her parents had done for her.

Arriving at the mall, she decided that she would do all the shops that she wanted to on the bottom floor and then go upstairs and do the same for the second and then leave. She wanted shorter skirts, tighter t-shirts and skinnier skinny jeans. New dresses, new shoes, new everything! Just to prove Ron wrong. Well not just him. That wasn't the first time that Hermione had been called a prude. It was her last year and she decided to live! She spent her life studying, trying so hard in order to thank her mum and dad for everything they had done for her over the years. Now, she could do no more. She thought that she would most likely get Head Girl and if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to do anymore. After buying clothes and lingerie and bikinis, she went and got some new makeup and nail varnish and body lotion, etc. She had £200 left and she decided to see if she could get a haircut. The hairdressers were busy but they said that they could squeeze her in. Her hairdresser was shocked at the state of her hair. It was so frizzy and untamed. She ended up getting a discount on her cut and he gave her a whole range of products half price. It came to £120 in the end and she loved it. She had got her hair trimmed, styled and ultimately fixed. She got subtle caramel highlights making her hair shine in the light and it was no longer a frizzy, untameable mess. She tipped the hairdresser and left with a smile on her face.

When she returned home, she put her new clothes away and made herself a cup of tea. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard an owl tapping at her window. She threw the owl a treat and he flew off happily. It had delivered her Hogwarts letters.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Due to recent events, I have decided to offer the students of your year the chance to retake their seventh year. This is not compulsory however it is something that I would advise. You shall be "eighth year" students. As the house dorms are not big enough to accommodate your year and the rest of the school, all eighth year students shall be sharing new dorms and a common room. There will be four to a dorm and each dorm shall share a bathroom. There will be four showers in these bathrooms so you shall not have to wait for a shower in the morning. Hopefully, this will promote house unity as there will be a mixture of people from each house._

_Also, there has been an update in uniforms. Many students have been complaining that robes are old-fashioned and I, myself, agree. Therefore, I have asked Madam Malkin's and other clothing stores to start supplying new uniform. Girl's uniform shall consist of:_

_A white blouse_

_A black skirt/trousers_

_Black shoes_

_A black cardigan/jumper_

_House tie_

_Again, due to the effects that the Battle had on Hogwarts, the castle has been entirely remodelled. There is now a ball room, a swimming pool, a fitness suite and a running track. All students will have access to these facilities._

_Furthermore, I would like to offer you the chance to become Head Girl. Of course, you can decline this offer however I cannot think of anyone better suited for the job than you. If you choose to become Head Girl, you shall have your own bedroom and bathroom. You shall share a small common room with the Head Boy but you are allowed to venture into the eighth year common room whenever you please. Also, you and the Head Boy shall be in charge of patrolling schedules and planning all social events. The prefects will help you with the latter but overall, you make the final decisions. Also, you are expected to do patrols three times a week whereas the prefects shall only do one a week. _

_I sincerely hope that you accept this position. Please reply to my letter by August 28__th__. _

_Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione at once wrote a reply to Professor McGonagall, accepting the position. Being Head Girl at Hogwarts was something that she had dreamed of since she started school there. However, just because she was Head Girl doesn't mean that she had to be a "prude." Also, she could take advantage of the new school dress code. It was still only three o'clock so she decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy her uniform.

After a quick stop at Gringotts, she entered Madam Malkin's. It was stocked with the usual robes but then where the school robes wear kept, she saw the new uniform. It looked almost muggle. There were a range of skirts for the girls and Hermione decided that she would buy mainly skirts, just to prove to everyone that she was not a prude. She didn't quite know how all this fitted together in her mind but it did.

Once she left Madam Malkin's, she decided to go to Flourish and Blotts. On her way down the street, she heard someone shouting her.

"Granger! Hey, Granger! Wait a minute!"

She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy running towards her. Since the war ended, her, Harry and Ginny had all grown closer to Draco. He was one of her best friends now.

"Hey, Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Just getting school stuff and then I saw you. Do you want to go get a drink?"

"Sure, why not," Hermione said as they started walking.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron and had a Butterbeer. They laughed and just talked for a little bit. Eventually, Hermione had to go home.

"I should leave, I need to get home."

"I'll take you," Draco offered.

"Wow, someone's turned into quite the gentleman."

"My mother raised me with manners."

They Apparated to Hermione's house and they stood on the doorstep.

"You know, Hermione, I never properly thanked you for standing up to Ron that day in Diagon Alley. I hope I didn't ruin a friendship."

"No, Draco. Ron needed put in his place. You didn't deserve all that. And anyway, it was never you who ruined our friendship. It was entirely his fault. After I came back from Australia, we were on speaking terms again but then we had an argument yesterday so it's back to square one. Oh well, he's not worth the trouble he brings."

"You deserve better Granger. Good night."

He lightly kissed her fore head and walked away, leaving Hermione thinking about that day in Diagon Alley.

_~Flashback~_

_Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were all just leaving the Weasley's joke shop. Their bags were fit to burst and overall it had been a really good day. Ginny, Harry and Ron were engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. She found her mind wandering and ended up thinking about Malfoy. His father had been sent to Azkaban after the war and she, Ron and Harry attended the trial to testify for Narcissa and Draco. They had both saved all their lives and they were grateful. When the Wizengamot were deliberating about Lucius' sentence, Hermione watched Draco carefully. He was on the edge of his seat, as tense as a pulled wire. Finally, Kingsley (as the new Minister of Magic) announced that Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban, Draco relaxed. There was a strange look in his eyes. Was it joy? No, it was less than that. More like relief. Not what she was expecting anyway. She wondered how he was doing after it all. _

_Just at that, she walked into someone, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and saw a head of messy, pale blonde hair and steely grey eyes._

_"Speak of the devil," she thought._

_"Sorry, Granger, I didn't see you there."_

_"What's this? The great Draco Malfoy apologising to a muggle-born?" she asked in mock disbelief. _

_"Yes, Granger, I apologised. Speaking of which, I'd just like to say that I am terribly sorry for the way that I treated you and your friends in our past years at Hogwarts. I don't care about blood purity anymore, not that I ever really did and let's just say that me becoming a Death Eater wasn't exactly my choice. I completely understand if you hate me and want nothing to do with me but I would like the chance to make it up to you and I hope that we can become friends."_

_He stood there fidgeting with his nails and looking at the ground while Hermione just stood there, speechless. After recovering the ability to talk, she said to Draco that she would very much like the chance for them to start over and he looked grateful. "Seems like Draco's a changed man," she thought._

_"But you really should apologise to Harry and Ron and Ginny as well."_

_"Of course, I was planning on it, you just happened to be the first person I saw."_

_"Well go apologise then!"_

_"Fine. Merlin, you're demanding."_

_"You'll get used to it."_

_ She watched him walk over to Harry, Ginny and Ron and at first they were all on their guard. Then Draco plunged into his little speech. Harry and Ginny immediately started smiling and so did Draco. Ron however was a different story._

_"WHAT!" Ron screamed at the top of his voice. "You want to be friends with the ferret! After the way that he and the rest of Slytherin treated us for six years! They made our lives a misery, especially yours Harry! Do you not remember what they did! Malfoy's a Death Eater and he always will be! No fucking way am I ever forgiving him for what he's done to us!"_

_"Time for me to step in," Hermione thought._

_By the time she reached them, Ron's face and ears were bright red and Draco's eyes were hard._

_"Ron! Why are you acting like this? Can't you see that he's a changed man! He wants to make things better! And anyway, Voldemort's not even here anymore, are you really as stupid as to forget the year that we spent on the run so that we could destroy him! Do you not realise that Draco probably never wanted to be a Death Eater? That his father and Voldemort probably forced him to! That he would die if he didn't! Draco never had a choice but he's trying to make things right! But I suppose if you're too childish to see that well then you can at least bite your tongue and stop bringing up the past! Because no one brought up what you did to Harry and me during the war."_

_Her voice was cold. Her last sentence was a snarl and Ron was in pure shock. His face had gone from being nearly purple to paler than Draco in a matter of seconds. He took one step closer to Hermione and slapped her across her cheek. Hermione fell to the ground and he spat on her._

_"Filthy little mudblood."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter's really short and just a filler really. I'll put up the next chapter today because this one's so short. Fred is only alive because I couldn't leave George alone and I cry every time he dies, so yeah, he's still alive. He probably won't play a big part in the story. I hate Ron and Hermione together so I decided to make him a dick. But he is needed in the storyline so he has to be there. Unfortunate, right?**

**Disclaimer: Thanks to JK Rowling for letting me play with her toys :D!**

Chapter 3

The memory brought tears to her eyes. The fact that Ron had called her a mudblood was possibly the lowest thing that he had ever done. Hitting her was one thing but that name was just a whole other level. It was ironic how this all started with Draco apologising for calling her that and Ron getting angry at how Hermione had forgiven him. Then he proceeded to call her a mudblood, the exact same thing that he was completely livid at her for forgiving Draco for. She would've laughed if she hadn't been sobbing.

~XxX~

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows. She squinted, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. Her throat felt scratchy and dry, her eyes were puffy and red. Her back cracked as she stood up and the muscles in her neck were tense. That would be the result of falling asleep, crying, on the couch. Sluggishly, she pulled herself from the couch and made herself a cup of coffee. She sipped it slowly until she remembered.

_Shit!_

Her parents were back today and they were getting home at three. The house was an absolute mess and it was already half past one. Her mum and dad didn't approve of her sleeping in late and they had also trusted her to keep good care of the house. If she didn't clean this up, they'd never leave her in the house alone again. She knew that even though she could use magic, she would only have an hour after she got ready. She would need help because there was a lot to be done. However, Harry was spending the day with Ginny and she wasn't exactly speaking to Ron. Hmm, Draco!

_Draco,_

_I need a hand. My house is a mess and my mum and dad are coming back in just over an hour! I really need your help to clean up. Pretty please? Just because you love me lots? Haha, just kidding. But seriously please help me!_

_Hermione x_

She sent her owl, Valen, to Malfoy Manor and then ran upstairs to jump in a shower.

Once she had showered, she wrapped a towel around her and walked to her bedroom. She heard movement downstairs so she walked down the stairs about three steps.

"Draco? Is that you?"

She knew that no burglars would be in her house, she was just worried that her parents hadn't came back early.

"Yeah, Granger." He walked to the foot of the stairs and stopped, his mouth hanging open. Suddenly, Hermione became very aware of how she was wearing only a towel. Her cheeks flushed a little but she made a joke out of it.

"Like what you see Draco?" she said with his famous smirk on her face.

Draco was speechless so she laughed and walked into her bedroom, gently swaying her hips. Once she was fully clothed, she made her way back down stairs.

"Well Granger, I can see why you needed my help."

"I know it's a mess and we have a little under an hour, thanks to the whole towel incident."

"Right, sorry about that." Draco blushed and looked away. His hands moved to the top of his trousers and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh, so someone did like what he saw!"

"Hey, that's not my fault! A guy sees an attractive woman standing in a towel; unless he's gay you can't not expect this to happen!" He pleaded, his eyes full of embarrassment.

Hermione just kept laughing. Eventually, they got down to work and after many water fights, the house was completely clean. They had just over ten minutes until her parents were due to get home and she didn't exactly know how her parents would react to Draco being in their house while they were away. Even though they were just friends, her parents wouldn't see it like that, especially not her dad. She was still "daddy's little princess" in his eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you need to leave."

"Aw, why Granger? We were having so much fun!" He says laughing.

"Let's just say if my dad comes in here and finds you, he will kill you, the muggle way. It's not something that you want to experience."

"Ah, so you're a daddy's girl!"

Hermione just glared at him.

"Fine Granger! I'll leave!"

Just as Draco was walking to the front door, they heard a car door slam.

"Out the back door!"

"Why Granger? I did so want to meet your parents," he said teasingly.

"You either go out the back door now or it won't be my dad that you have to worry about!"

"Ok, ok." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

He walked out the back door and then turned so there was no more than 3 inches between them. He leaned in, his lips grazing her ear.

"You look good in a towel, Granger."

He winked and walked out the garden. Still confused at what just happened, Hermione ran inside to greet her parents.

**A/N: By the way, the comment that Draco made about gay people is not supposed to be offensive! Please don't take offence to it! It was just a comment and I fully support gay people even though I'm straight and Catholic! I really hope that I didn't offend anyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter as promised! It's only a little bit longer than the last one so hopefully two chapters in one day will make up for it! Please review because reviews make me smile :D! And thanks to all the people who followed and favourited! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, she's just extremely generous and lets me play with them! That's sounds extremely wrong...anyway! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

September 1st, Hermione stood at King's Cross Station just before the barrier to get onto Platform 9 ¾. She realised that this would be the last time that she would walk onto that platform as a student. Also, it would be the first time that anyone apart from Draco had seen her since her makeover. But she had made sure to hide it from Draco by tying her hair up into a messy bun and wearing no makeup. She didn't wear her new clothes either so even Draco didn't know about her makeover. They had gotten really close since he apologised. He was actually really funny and generally just a good guy. She wondered about what was going to happen with the carriages because Draco would probably sit with her and her and Ron weren't speaking anyway. Maybe she'd go and sit with the Slytherins, but they probably wouldn't want her there. She adjusted her white summer dress and walked straight through the barrier.

Swaying her hips slightly, she walked over to the spot where the Weasley's and Harry were stood. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw her. Harry greeted her politely and Ginny told her that she looked great. She thanked her and then told them that she was going to go see Draco.

"Close your mouth Ron. You're catching flies," Hermione told him, placing two fingers under his chin and pushed his jaw up. She walked away and heard Fred and George making jokes at Ron while Ginny cried with laughter. It wasn't that funny but it made her smile at how much they were laughing.

Sauntering over to Draco, she felt eyes on her but she ignored them. The top of her dress was tight-fitting, just enough to show off her curves but not enough to look vulgar. The skirt was skater-style and swished when she walked. It was off-white with lace the same colour all over it. A skinny, pleated, brown belt went around the smallest part of her waist, accentuating her curves. The skirt reached about 4 inches above her knees, showing off her long tanned legs. She wore brown brogues on her feet and carried a brown leather handbag for on the train. She looked good and she knew it. The wolf-whistles coming from the Slytherins only enforced her confidence. She wasn't cocky; it was just nice to have people appreciate her for once. She was tired of being a "prude." So now she wasn't.

"Looking good Granger."

She turned around and saw Blaise Zabini checking her out.

"Thanks Blaise!"

She gave him a hug and saw Ron with steam practically pouring out his ears. She smirked and let go of Blaise. He had also apologised over the summer along with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Harry was a little reluctant to forgive Pansy but he realised that what she did was out of fear. She genuinely looked sorry and eventually he forgave her along with Ginny. Ron, however, did not. All throughout the summer, Hermione had found herself slowly drifting away from Harry and Ginny because they would nearly always pick Ron over her. Not that she blamed them, she had been away for a month and she had Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Ron didn't really have anyone else.

"Well Draco, are you not even going to say hello to me?"

He'd been standing with his back to her; he didn't even know that she was standing right behind him. He turned around and his jaw hit the floor.

"Granger? What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean Draco," she said innocently.

"You-" he gulped, "You look hot!"

"Such a charmer, isn't he Pansy?"

She laughed. "Now, if you're all done drooling over Hermione, I'd like to get on the train before it leaves."

She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the train. "You look great Hermione."

"Thanks Pansy."

Hermione's face lit up, a complement from a girl meant much more than a complement from a boy. Pansy wouldn't say that she looked good if she never and the boys could just be checking her out. All in all, it was the best complement Hermione had received all day.

She ended up sitting with the Slytherins until she had to go get changed into her uniform and go down to the Head's compartment. She went to the bathrooms and changed. She wore a white puff-sleeved blouse, with the top three buttons undone. She had a white vest top on underneath so she wasn't completely indecent. Her skirt was high-waisted and hugged all her curves. She tucked her blouse into it and it came to about 4 or 5 inches above her knee. She had on black tights so it wouldn't look too vulgar and then she slipped on her black flats. She did up her Gryffindor tie loosely and secured her Head Girl badge on to it. After folding her clothes and placing them into her bag, she applied a little more lip-gloss and left for the Head's compartment.

Being the first one there, she sat down in the seat by the window and pulled out her iPod and her earphones. She got through a few songs when she saw a flash of blonde hair enter the compartment. She paused her music and pulled out her earphones.

"Draco?"

"Yes Granger?"

"You're Head Boy?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all! It's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, you too! Now, onto more important matters. Are you planning on looking like this the whole year?"

"Like what Draco?" again feigning innocence.

"Like that! Honestly, Granger! You'd better not have any more clothes like the past two outfits you've worn today or else I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you!"

"I'll take that as a complement," she said laughing.

"Oh yeah, don't get me wrong, you look stunning but you'll be attracting a lot of attention this year. More than you do already."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do we have to spend the rest of the train ride here or are we allowed to go back?"

"It's our choice."

"Coming then?"

"Yeah, sure."

He offered her his arm, even though they were just friends. Hermione accepted it with a smile.

_Wow, who knew Draco Malfoy was such a gentleman._

**A/N: Sorry for all the dialogue, I'll try to put less in during the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 :D! I'm trying to update every day because I start back at school in 2 days so I can't write as often. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, just playing with her dollies :D!**

Chapter 5

Hermione walked down the train, still holding onto Draco's arm. They were close to their compartment when Hermione saw Harry and Ginny.

"Draco, I'm just going to see Harry and Ginny for a bit. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure Granger, that's fine. Mind if I come actually?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Hermione was surprised to hear that Draco wanted to come with her to see Harry and Ginny but then she remembered that they were friends as well. They walked back to the compartment, Hermione was still holding Draco's arm.

"Hermione!"

As soon as Harry saw her, he immediately got up to give her a hug. They had never been romantically involved, Harry was like her brother. He was way too protective of her, in her opinion. She never really had that feeling with Ron. She had always thought that they'd end up together but after they kissed in the Chamber of Secrets, all the passion just fizzled out. It was almost as if she needed that kiss to realise that she felt nothing for him. They were just friends and nothing more. Now she wasn't sure if they were friends at all. Just as she was about to sit down, a voice spoke up.

"What the hell is the ferret doing here? In fact, better yet, what the hell are you doing on his arm?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Calm down, Ronald, Draco was just being a gentleman, something you should try," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Ron's ears went bright red. "He's still a ferret," he mumbled.

Draco chuckled at his failed attempt to humiliate him.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Nothing, I'm not here to fight, I just wanted to say hi to my friends."

"They're not _your_ friends!"

"I think that's for them to decide, not you Weasel! But considering I'm not someone who's going to make them choose, I'll just leave. I'll see you back at the compartment Granger?"

"Yeah, sure Draco, I'll just be 5 minutes, okay?"

"See you then," he winked as he left, something that only Draco would do.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, thinking that there was something going on between them. Ginny's mouth opened to say something but Ron beat her to it.

"What the bloody hell was that? You come in practically snogging him and then when he leaves, he winks at you? What the fuck! You're supposed to be our friend and yet you're running off with a Death Eater? I'll bet you two were shagging in the Head's carriage before you came here! Little slut! You'll let anyone into your knickers, won't you?! Then again, I suppose he wouldn't want to dirty himself by fucking a mudblood!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears throughout Ron's speech. But she wouldn't cry, not in front of him. He would think she was weak.

"What the fuck are you on, Ronald? Are you high or some shit like that? We weren't 'practically snogging' he offered me his arm and I took it. I've never kissed Draco in my life! Not to mention shagging him! How exactly am I a slut considering I rejected you and I've only ever done it with Viktor! And before you interrupt about how I lost my virginity underage, I'll have you know that Viktor came back here for the holidays when I was sixteen! Don't you dare accuse me of being a slut when don't know jackshit about me anymore! Merlin Ron! Why are you always trying to fight with me now! That's all we ever do! Can't you just accept the fact that Draco and I are friends! That he's grown up? And isn't it ironic how you can't forgive Draco for everything he's done over the years and yet you're stooping down to that level! You know what Ron? Just stay away from me; I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"Hermione-" he stammers.

But Harry has a wand to his throat and Hermione fled down the train, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ginny chased after her but she ran into the Head's carriage and only the Head Girl and Boy and the Prefects knew the password. So Ginny left to get Draco.

She arrived at the Slytherin part of the train and hurriedly checked all the compartments for the familiar platinum blonde hair. She was greeted with looks of distaste as she ran through the train but no one said anything to her. After what seemed like hours, but really was only minutes, she found him laughing with Blaise. She burst into the compartment and everyone started at her like she was nuts.

"Draco, Hermione's in the Head's compartment and I can't get in. She and Ron had another fight and she's in tears. Go and get her, please. I need to go back to my compartment to make sure that Harry hasn't killed Ron. That's my job!"

Ginny had meant every word but Draco was already out the door and half way down the carriage by the time she had finished. No one knew just how much he cared for Hermione. The girl had become one of his best friends over the summer; he loved the way that she tossed her curls when she laughed, the way that she bit the inside of her lip when she was thinking. All the little things, they made her beautiful. If that Weasel had hurt her again, he'd be sorry that Voldemort hadn't found him! In Diagon Alley, no one did a thing to him because Hermione was on the ground in tears; she'd been bruised for weeks! He neared the Head's carriage and he could already hear her sobbing. Fucking Weasel! He walked inside and saw her sitting in a corner on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. He squatted in front of her and spoke softly.

"Granger, are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Granger, what did he do?"

She gulped. "He ca-called me a mudblood and a s-slut. He said that we were p-p-probably shagging in here but then he said that y-you wouldn't want to d-dirty yourself by fucking a mu-mudblood," she said between sobs.

Draco's hands clenched into fists. If Hermione didn't need someone to be there for her right now he'd be hexing Weasley into next month right about now.

"Granger, look at me." Her forehead stayed on her knees. He gently pulled on her ankles to lower her knees, and then he put two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. She looked at him, her makeup running down her cheeks. "Weasley doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. You're not a slut and the fact that he was called you a mudblood just proves that he's as stupid now as I was back in second year." His hands slid over her arms and gripped her shoulders gently. "Don't cry over him Hermione, the scum isn't worth the tears." He whispered the last part and realised that he had called her Hermione. He loved the way it tingled on the tip of his tongue, the way it felt when it grazed over his lips. She'd been staring at him for a while, her eyes brimming with tears. To Draco's surprise she collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and whispering comforts into her ear. About twenty minutes later, her crying subsided and she got up.

"Thank you, Draco, for being there for me."

"Any time Hermione."

She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to go and fix my makeup. I'll be down at your compartment in 10 minutes okay."

"I'm staying here until you leave. Last time I left you alone; you got horrifically insulted by Weasley and then cried for half an hour. So I'm staying here."

"I'm a big girl Draco, I can look after myself."

"I know, but I want to stay."

"Fine, Draco, I'll just be ten minutes."

She got up and went to the bathroom, taking her bag with her. Ten minutes later, she emerged, looking as perfect as ever, like the past half hour hadn't happened.

"Oh Draco, your shirt! I'm so sorry!"

He looked down to see huge black streaks running down his white shirt."

"It's fine Hermione, really. Scourgify," he said pointing his wand at his shirt. It cleaned easily and he opened the door for Hermione.

"Always a gentleman, Draco."

"My pleasure, m'lady," he said laughing but his cheek still tingled from where she kissed him.

**Reviews make me look like a Cheshire cat!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that this is a bit OOC, but I thought that we've never really seen this side of either of the characters. Draco was always a bully and Hermione was always a bookworm. I decided that I wanted to bring out a different side to these characters so I did. By the way, this chapter is reallyyyyyy cheesy!**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, just borrowing her Barbie's. **

Chapter 6

Hermione stepped off the train, only to find that there was only one carriage left. Each carriage could seat six people and there were seven of them. Normally, she would ride with Harry and Ginny but they had already left. Everyone looked a bit awkward because they knew that someone would have to walk.

"I'll walk. I don't mind," Hermione said. She actually did like walking; the carriages were always a bit cramped anyway.

"No, Hermione. You don't have to do that. I can walk."

"Forever the gentleman, Draco. Seriously, I like walking, it's fine."

"What if I like walking too?" he said teasingly.

"Then walk with me."

"I think I might."

He swaggered over to her a few steps and then he changed into a flat out sprint. He grabbed her around her waist and put her over his shoulder so she was hanging face down over his back.

"Draco! Put me down!" she squealed.

Instead he just ran away with her, down the path that led to the castle. While this whole charade was going on, the Slytherin's in the carriage smirked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

_How long is it going to take for them to get together?!_

There were two paths leading to Hogwarts. One path was faster but the carriages didn't fit down it. The trees surrounding that path refused to be dug up therefore the path was too skinny. The other path was for the carriages. Once they were safely out of earshot, the Slytherin's started making bets.

"10 Galleons they'll be together by Halloween," said Pansy.

"Nah, they'll be together by the end of the month!" argued Blaise.

This all went around until they decided on their bets. Blaise had September 30th; Daphne had the 29th of November. Theo bet they'd be together by the 7th of November. Pansy bet Halloween and Astoria bet Christmas. Whoever was closest got all the money and each of them bet 10 Galleons.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were walking up to the castle. Well Draco was walking; Hermione was still slung over his shoulder. She had seemed to accept the fact that Draco was probably going to walk her up to the castle.

"Why do you insist on carrying me, Draco?"

"Because if I'm carrying you then I can protect you from the big bad forest," he said laughing.

"Well you're not doing a very good job considering there's a guy in a cloak walking up behind us!" Hermione whispered, even though there wasn't another person for miles.

"WHAT!"

Draco ran as fast as his legs could carry him, even with Hermione bouncing on his shoulder.

"Draco! Relax its okay! There's no one there!" she said, her sides splitting with laughter.

"Hermione!" he whined. "Why did you do that to me? I was shitting bricks!"

He pulled her back over his shoulder and dropped her onto the ground in a huff. He crossed his arms and pouted. The moonlight was shining behind him, highlighting strands of his tousled blonde hair, framing him in a faint white glow.

_He looks good,_ Hermione's mind whispered.

_No Hermione! You and Draco are just friends!_

_Is that all you want to be though?_

_Yes!_

_Are you sure?_

_No. But he doesn't feel that way about me! He couldn't._

_Why not? The war is over, Hermione. His dad's in prison. There's nothing stopping you. You have nothing to lose._

_Yes, I do! If I try anything and he doesn't feel the same way then it'll just ruin our friendship. I have everything to lose!_

_But if he likes you, then you have everything to gain! You've had a crush on the guy for the past 4 years, what's life without a little risk? You're supposed to be a Gryffindor for god's sake!_

Hermione decided that this year, she would admit her feelings for Draco. But just for now, she would flirt and see where it led.

"I know you were Draco," she said with his famous smirk on her face.

_Damn, she looks hot when she smirks!_

_She looks hot all the time, _his mind said in a singsong voice_._

_Yeah, I know._

_So make her yours. You love her._

Draco pushed the thoughts out of his mind, thinking that Hermione didn't feel the same way.

"Oh shut up or I'll carry you again."

"I have no problem with that actually; my stomach was hurting because your shoulders were digging in. But by all means Draco, carry me through the doors of the Great Hall and see how people would react to that," she joked.

"Fine!" He picked her up bridal style and she laughed, leaning her head into his neck, wondering if he'd ever carry her like this again.

After about 5 minutes, it started to rain a little. During the summer holidays, Draco watched a movie with Hermione. He couldn't recall the name of it but he knew that Hermione was a romantic at heart, just like any other girl. She wanted to be kissed in the pouring rain and be hugged from behind and have things whispered in her ear. Sweet things, not dirty things.

_Well, maybe dirty._

Draco let her down gently, just as the castle was coming into sight.

"Why did you put me down?" Hermione asked, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"My back hurts," Draco lied.

"Oh, okay."

"Not that you're heavy, I just slept funny and my muscles are sore," he lied again.

"It's fine, Draco, really! It's not like I'm walking barefoot on broken glass," she laughed, covering up the sadness that she felt from the loss of contact.

Just as she said that, the sky seemed to open up and pour every single drop of water onto them all at once. Draco saw Hermione standing in her white blouse which was steadily going see through along with her singlet. Immediately, he took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. They stood there, their eyes locked on each other. Draco saw his chance and took it. He pulled her close, still keeping his eyes on hers. He crushed his lips to hers and she froze. Her body went rigid.

"I-I'm sor-"

Hermione cut him off with a kiss. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, playing with his hair. Draco grinned against her mouth and kissed her back, snaking his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss. He bit her lower lip gently and Hermione moaned. Draco seized the opportunity, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He could've stayed like this for hours with the rain pouring all around them.

"Draco," she moaned into his mouth.

Hermione loved kissing Draco, she felt like she was walking on air. But a cold drop of water running down her neck brought her down from her cloud. So she pulled away.

"Draco, we should go to the castle. People will be wondering where we are, especially since we're Head Boy and Girl, McGonagall will notice we're missing."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. That was some kiss though," he winked cheekily.

"I know," she said light-heartedly. "Draco? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Hermione."

He looked straight into her eyes, trying to tell her how much he cared for her just by his eyes.

"Okay, well I like you a lot, so I was wondering, where does this leave us?"

"Hermione, I like you a lot too. Ever since you broke my nose in third year. I knew that you were different from everyone else, so much better than everyone else. I want us to be together Hermione. I swear to God I will never hurt you or push you too far or do anything that you don't want me to do. And even if you don't want us to be together then I'll be fine with being your friend, I'll do whatever it takes to get to know you better. So it's your choice Hermione, do you want us to be together?"

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water so she pulled him in and kissed him again. He was so perfect. He pulled away, smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes."

~XxX~

They arrived in the Entrance Hall, panting because they had been running to get into the castle and away from the rain. Draco draped his arm around her but Hermione pulled away.

"Tomorrow, we'll let people know. People will get the wrong idea considering we came in late. Is that okay, Draco?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

She shrugged his jacket off her shoulders but Draco just pulled it around her again.

"You can give it back to me later, you're obviously freezing."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, in our private dorm," he winked and Hermione slapped his chest playfully.

They walked into the Great Hall, just having a laugh but the entire hall fell silent as they walked in. They both stopped in their tracks and Draco let out a low whistle.

"Would you two please care to explain why you are so late?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Well there are only six seats in a carriage and there were seven of us. There was only one carriage left so instead of letting Hermione walk herself, I walked with her," Draco explained.

There was a snort from the end of the Slytherin table; they all knew how Draco had run off with her. McGonagall glared at the Slytherin's and then turned her attention back to Draco and Hermione.

"I will let you off with a warning considering you have a valid reason for being late but please do not let it happen again!" she walked off and Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny. She was just about to start talking when Ron cut across her.

"So I suppose you and Malfoy were away for a quick shag before you decided to grace us with your presence!" he said spitefully.

"Shut up Ron, I'm sick of your shit."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Right about the time that you started sticking your nose in my business, started telling me who I can and can't be friends with and since you started calling me a mudblood every single time we get into an argument. I'll talk to you tomorrow Ginny, okay? Come up to my dorm about 10, yeah?"

"Sure Hermione, that's fine."

Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table but she could still hear the conversation.

"Are you happy now, Ron? You're driving my best friend away all because you can't deal with the fact that she likes Draco! If you can't learn to at least be civil then you won't be seeing very much of me or Harry anymore because I know that he shares my opinion! Hermione is like a sister to him and me, just grow up Ron!"

Hermione smirked as she sat down next to Draco.

**A/N: See what I mean by it was cheesy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter's quite long. Please review :D! And if you have any ideas or c****riticism, don't be shy! I don't bite! Any criticism is welcome :D!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the title, I don't own the character's or the setting. I'm playing with JK Rowling's toys.**

Chapter 7

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"I'm sick of Ron's shit. You guys don't mind me sitting here, right?"

"No, not at all, Granger," Blaise said, who was sitting on her other side. "It's an honour to be graced with your presence." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He laughed a little but Draco still tensed. Blaise winked at him merrily and Draco glared.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He held his hands up in mock surrender, still laughing and shaking his head. He turned to Pansy who sitting on the other side of him.

"Still betting that they won't get together until Halloween?"

"I'm not so sure anymore," she said laughing. "Did you see the look on his face when you kissed her hand? I haven't seen him that tense since I called her a mudblood during the Yule Ball back in fourth year!"

"Yeah, he's liked her for ages now. He's not going to be able to keep his hands off her this year, what with that makeover, not to mention they're sharing a common room and Head duties this year."

"Hmm, it's a shame that we decided the dates are final for our bet, I'd say they're going to get together within the next week by the way that they're acting!"

"Too bad bitch!"

"You're just saying that because if I'm right then you'll win," Pansy huffed.

"Oh shut up, you love me anyway!" he winked at her.

McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork, signalling for silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, members old and new. I know that last May has taken its toll on every one of us in its own way. I would like to say thank you to our eighth year students who decided to return this year. I am completely grateful for your return to the school and also with the effort that you all put in last year. If all eighth years would please wait behind at the end of the feast. Now, on to different matters, to our new first years, the Forest at the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden to all years. Also, the castle has been renovated so there is now a fitness suite, a running track, a ball room and a swimming pool. Also, the fitness suite has a dance studio leading off from it."

Hermione's heart leapt, she loved dancing. She'd actually packed her pointe shoes but she'd planned on using them in the Room of Requirement. No one knew that she could dance, however she started ballet classes when she was 3. It was just something that her mum put her into so that she didn't have to find a babysitter or a nanny while her mum and dad were at work. She grew to love it and her mum said that she could quit if she wanted when she started Hogwarts but she never did. She would go home every holiday and learn her routines and exercises which she would practice that term at Hogwarts. She would go home the next holiday and sit 2 exams, one practical and one theory, then she would start it all again. She was grateful for her dancing, whenever she was pissed at Ron or Harry or her parents, she would dance to let off some steam. She didn't know how it worked, but it did. Draco must've seen her eyes light up because he raised an eyebrow, silently saying "what are you so happy about?" She just shook her head.

"Also, I would like to introduce your new Head Girl and Boy," McGonagall continued. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The Gryffindors and Slytherins cheered loudly while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws applauded politely. Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ginny cheering louder than anyone else, except for maybe Blaise. She giggled until she saw Ron. He was staring down at his food, his ears bright red. He was livid. Hermione looked away, she was hurt. One of her best friends for seven years couldn't even be slightly happy for her. Pathetic arse. He's not worth half the attention he gets. She didn't hear the rest of McGonagall's speech; her mind was overworked as it was.

_What would Ron think of her and Draco's relationship? How would everyone react tomorrow when they found out? How would they tell everyone? What would Ginny say? Why couldn't Ron accept that Draco had changed? Did Draco like her as much as he said? What would Head duties be like? How much extra work would it be? What homework was she going to get? What were the common rooms like?_

Hermione was surprised she didn't pass out right there in the Great Hall her mind was buzzing so much. Draco kept on giving her funny looks, wondering if she was alright. Again, she shook her head and he left her alone but making a mental note to ask her about it later, in private.

Hermione didn't eat much dinner that night, a few lettuce leaves and a chicken leg. Draco noticed this and practically forced her to eat more until the plates magically cleared and he had no other choice but to leave it for now. He knew that something was bothering her but it wasn't the time or place to ask.

Once all the other years had left the hall, the eighth years approached the staff table.

"What was it you wanted to see us about Professor? " Harry said, always taking the lead.

"Well, even though you are still students here, we have decided that all eighth year students shall be allowed to visit Hogsmeade whenever you please as long as you return before 10:30pm. Also, even though you have your own common room, you are still allowed to venture into your house common rooms if you so desire. Now, please follow me to your new dormitories."

They followed McGonagall up a few flights of stairs and along many corridors. Finally, they reached the portrait of the Hogwarts crest. It would make sense to have the inter-house dormitory behind there.

"Your password is 'unicorn blood.' Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, will you please follow me?"

Hermione and Draco followed immediately as the rest of their year walked into the common room. She turned to wave at Harry but he was already gone.

The Head's dormitory was up one more flight of stairs and round two corners. Really, it was equal distance away from both Gryffindor tower and the eighth year common rooms. Hermione wondered about how much time she would actually spend in either of the two places considering her constant arguments with Ron had really been driving a wedge between her, Harry and Ginny. She made a note to talk to Ginny about it tomorrow.

"Due to the fact that you have the Head's common room as well, you now have access to three common rooms. Your password is 'serpentium et leones.' Good night."

"Got any idea what that means, love?" Draco whispered in her ear, wrapping his hands around her waist so her back was pressed to his chest.

"Of course. Take a guess." She turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Of snakes and lions."

"Fits pretty well."

"Yep." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Shall we look inside?"

"I think we should, I don't particularly fancy spending the night in the hall."

With that, he picked her up like a bride and she laughed, throwing her head back. They stepped through the portrait hole and Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she saw the common room. She jumped down from Draco's arms and took a look around. There was a white leather couch directly in front of the fireplace with two armchairs turned diagonally to face the fireplace as well. One armchair was red leather with a gold cushion and a gold blanket. The other armchair was green leather with a silver cushion and a silver blanket. A white chaise sat in the corner. There were two tables that sat in the room. They were identical, both dark wood. They both had white vases sitting on them. On top of one desk, a dozen red roses with gold stems sat in the vase. Green and silver ones sat in the vase on the other table. They were beautiful. So perfect. Hermione cast a charm over them to ensure that they stayed fresh the whole year round. The whole set up really shouldn't work as the colours clashed, but it still looked amazing. It was perfect.

"Shall we go see our dormitories, Mr Malfoy?"

"I think we should, Miss Granger."

Hermione squealed with excitement and ran up the stairs. Draco laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

_How could Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, be so serious and mature in class and then act like a five year old child who's just been offered a lifetime supply of ice cream?_

Draco walked up the marble staircase and arrived on a hallway. There were three doors, each made out of shiny hard wood. The one on the left had a long red rectangle, about three quarters up. 'Hermione' was written on it in gold swirled letters. The door on the far right was the same except in was Slytherin colours and had his name on it. The door in the middle was a bathroom, same design as the two bedroom doors except it had a red rectangle with silver letters saying 'Bathroom.' The whole thing was a little feminine for Draco's taste but he could fix that tomorrow.

He slowly opened his door and gasped when he saw was beautiful it was. It was huge! The carpet was a dark forest green with a silver fluffy rug lying on it. A black desk sat in the corner of the room, a pyramid of scrolls balancing intricately on top of it. There was a huge window, with black and silver ornate curtains framing the edges. A large forest green armchair sat inconspicuously in a darkened corner of the room. He turned his attention to the bed. It was king-sized with forest green sheets and about ten silver pillows littered at the head. The curtains matched those at the windows. There was a huge bookcase in the corner which Draco went to inspect. There were a few muggle books like Romeo and Juliet and A Midsummer's Night Dream as well as Tales of Beedle the Bard and the like. He loved muggle books. In fact, whenever his father was out, he'd sneak off to the muggle library to spend a few precious hours lost in the tales of Shakespeare and Dickens.

His bedroom at the Manor wasn't nearly as nice as this. Even though the Manor was very extravagant, his bedroom was another story. He had very few material possessions as his father decided that he wasn't worthy of them. He always had the best clothes to wear and the best racing brooms so that he could keep up the Malfoy name, but privately, he had very little possessions. That was all his father cared about, the Malfoy name. Well, that and Voldemort. Lucius should burn in hell, as far as Draco was concerned. The man put that stupid half-blood before his own family! Not that he thought that blood purity meant anything; it was just hypocritical that he went on about how muggles were filth and yet he was the product of one! Anyway, it doesn't even matter now. Voldemort was dead and had no chance of ever returning and his dad was locked up in Azkaban with no way to escape.

_Serves him bloody well right!_

After Draco had taken in the wonderment that was his room, he decided to go check on Hermione. He walked through the bathroom, discovering that there were two doors, one leading to his bedroom and the other was leading to his. The bathroom itself was amazing. The bath could pass as a swimming pool if it wasn't for the hundreds of taps at the end. Each tap had a different bubble bath and temperature. Also, if you pressed a button, it was hot tub. Perfect! There were two large cubicles, each containing a shower and there were two sinks and two vanities. At least he wouldn't have to wait for Hermione in the morning. But then again, she never really wore makeup so she probably wouldn't spend that much time in the morning getting ready. He walked through the bathroom and into Hermione's bedroom, only to find her in nothing but a black lace bra and a matching thong, bending over her trunk, probably looking for PJ's.

"DRACO!" she screamed.

He immediately covered up his eyes. As much as he wanted to just take her to bed right there, he knew that she wouldn't appreciate him staring. Plus, Hermione wasn't one to put out after one day. Surely not.

After about five minutes of sitting in the bathroom, Draco went over to Hermione's door and knocked.

"Can I come in Hermione?"

"Yes."

He walked in softly. She was lying on the bed wearing an oversized button-up shirt and a tiny pair of shorts. She got up and walked over to him. Her shorts were so small that you couldn't tell she was wearing any as her shirt was longer. It still barely covered her behind but he didn't care.

"Like what you see, Draco?" He must've been staring.

"Why wouldn't I when there's a beautiful girl standing right in front of me."

She blushed and he chuckled. He loved the effect that he had on her. He snaked his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. He kissed her back with a bit more passion, slowly sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips parted and he entered her mouth, pulling her tongue into a dance. They stayed kissing for about five minutes until Hermione pulled away, smiling.

"How are we going to tell people about this? Imagine the look on their faces!" she said laughing.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Pansy and Blaise will probably start cheering actually. They've wanted us to get together for years now!" He blushed, immediately realising his slip of the tongue.

"Years?"

"Yeah, I told you, I've liked you ever since third year. Those two are my best friends. I tell them everything so now they won't have to hear me going on about you all the time," he said, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You talked about me to them?"

"Yeah." He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hey, look at me."

He met her eyes, blushing. She leaned in and kissed him again. This time he was the one who pulled away.

"I think, tomorrow, we should just go in acting all couple-like. I'd have my arm around you and we'd just look like a couple. We'd kiss and stuff and people would get the message."

"Sounds good. I need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, good night beautiful." He kissed her forehead and left her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter's a bit of a filler. I probably wouldn't have wrote this bit so soon but I was stuck for ideas so I decided to use one of the ideas that one of my beautiful reviewers gave me. It fits pretty well. Thank you so much shaymars!**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, she's lending me her toys.**

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Draco probably wouldn't be up for another 3 hours or so and Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She grabbed her black ballet leotard from her trunk and pulled it on. She got a black tracksuit top and black denim shorts to cover her as she walked through the castle. She pulled on black converse trainers and packed her pink ballet bag with her pointe shoes, her regular ballet shoes, a bottle of water, her music and her notes. She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco woke up to a loud bang.

_What the hell was that!_

He rolled out of his bed and walked through to Hermione's room.

_She wasn't there! Where the fuck is she?_

Draco began to panic so he got up and followed the sounds. The castle was quiet, the silence only broken by the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls. Suddenly, he stopped dead.

_One set of footsteps. She was alone._

He cast a silencing charm on his feet and followed her once again, but he was less urgent, more curious. He followed her right down to the bottom floor of the castle, into a wing that he had never seen before.

_Must've been built after the battle._

Her footsteps halted and he heard a door click open and then shut. He cast a silencing charm over the door as well and walked through. There was a fitness suite with all the gym equipment but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Then he remembered the night before at the Great Hall. There was a dance studio just through that door. Her eyes had lit up at the mere mention of it. She must be in there.

Carefully, he Disillusioned himself before sneaking into the giant hall. It was amazing. One wall was just a giant mirror. It had a barre running through the middle which went along the length of the two walls on either side. A huge glass chandelier hung high above their heads. The last wall was a window, easily shattered but Dumbledore would've charmed it. The shimmering dawn light reflected off the glass of the chandelier, covering the room in little flecks of light. It was stunning. Hermione appeared to think so too considering she had stopped in the middle of the room, just staring.

She quickly shrugged off her tracksuit top, shorts and shoes and pulled out her regular ballet shoes and her music. As she set it up, Draco watched her. Her long tanned legs were bare and that leotard hugged tightly at her curves. Her hair was up in a perfect ballet bun. The music began to play and Draco expected her to start leaping about, dancing. Instead she walked to the barre and started to do a varied amount of exercises. First she rested her hands on the barre, standing with her heels together. Then she bent her knees and raised her heels, lowering herself to the ground, her body tense. Her knees were pushed back as far as they could go. She didn't reach the ground though. She hovered about three inches above her raised heels and then pushed herself back to standing. After repeating this exercise several times, she went over to her bag again. This time she pulled out a pair of light pink satin shoes with ribbons falling from them. Draco noticed that the shoes were really rather large and yet Hermione had small feet. He was curious as to why this was but when she began to dance, he forgot about that. He was mesmerized.

She danced on the tips of her toes, she looked weightless. Magical. Beautiful. The whole dance consisted of extremely intricate steps but Hermione made it look easy. She looked as if she were walking on air. Draco didn't understand how it was possible to go up on the tips of your toes like that, it completely defied nature. But he didn't care how it was possible; he just knew that it was because here was Hermione doing it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe there was magic involved.

Her routine finished and Draco took off all the charms he had placed on himself.

"Didn't know you could dance Granger."

She was shocked to hear the voice, considering she thought that she was alone. Who else would be up at this hour? She still kept her cool.

"Yeah, since I was three."

"Care to explain how this never got around to me?"

"No one knows, not even Ron and Harry. You don't think I spend all my free time studying?" she asked in mock disbelief.

"Yes actually, I did," he said, sliding down the wall to sit next to Hermione.

"Anyway, why would it get around to you even if people knew?"

"When you've liked someone for as long as I have you make it a point to get to know their habits."

"So how didn't you notice me going to the Room of Requirement?"

"I did, I just never knew what you did in there. For all I knew you had run out of books to read in the library and you decided that you could create another one in there."

"That hurts, was I really that bad?"

"Yes, you were." He kissed her forehead and pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, but you're sweating buckets."

"Yes Draco, that's what happens when you exercise."

"That's not exercise! Exercise is sport! Dancing isn't a sport!"

"Oh really, Draco? What kind of dancing do you do?"

"None! Well, I can ballroom dance but that's for idiots."

"Ballroom dancing doesn't count! Dancing is a sport, especially ballet. I'd like to see you go through one ballet class and see how much you sweat after it!" she said, anger in her voice. She was passionate about her dancing but when people said that it didn't count for anything made her furious.

"Wow, calm down! I'm only kidding!"

"Oh. Well that's okay," she said laughing, pulling on her clothes.

"Come on, it's eight o'clock already and I need a shower."

"And you think I don't?"

"Fair point."

"Race you back to the dorms!" she squealed running away from him at lightning speed.

~XxX~

Hermione jumped into a shower as soon as they got back to the Heads' quarters. She washed her hair with anti-frizz shampoo and conditioner and dried herself. She used a drying charm on her hair and it now fell in luscious curls down her back. She went into her room and looked at her wardrobe. She wanted to look good but not slutty, so no guys would get the wrong idea. They had to know that her heart belonged to Draco alone. Then she had an idea.

She pulled on a pair of grey-black skinny jeans and a white strappy tank-top. She rushed through to the bathroom to do her makeup. Twenty minutes later, she was satisfied with how she looked, hair and makeup wise, but her outfit still needed a few finishing touches. She walked out of the bathroom and straight into Draco's. He was lying in the bed, looking extremely shocked to see her there.

"What're you doing here?"

"I need something for my outfit."

"Then why are you here? Don't get me wrong, you can come into my room anytime you like," he smirked.

"Do you have any hoodies?"

"Yeah, I have a few, why?"

He opened his wardrobe, revealing a huge selection of clothes and about 15 hoodies.

She picked out a black zipper-hoodie with three bright green stripes running down the arm. The zip-slider was a snake and the back of it said 'Malfoy' along the base in small green writing. It was perfect.

"I'm stealing this," she said laughing.

"You certainly have expensive taste! That thing was custom made!"

"Well that would explain why the slider is a snake and the back of it has 'Malfoy' stitched into it!"

She pulled it over her shoulders and slid her arms inside. It was huge, given the height difference between her and Draco. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered,

"You look beautiful."

~XxX~

"You sure you want to tell everyone today, Hermione?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I was thinking of a certain Weasel."

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that prick! Just because I wouldn't shag him!"

"Wait, what?! When did this happen?"

"Just after the battle, he wanted me to but I said no and then he got pissed off. We didn't talk again until that day when we saw you in Diagon Alley and you know how well that turned out. Honestly, he isn't worth half the attention he gets!"

"Okay, let's go."

Draco draped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her around his waist. Draco gave her a quick peck on her forehead and then they walked into the Great Hall.

At first no one noticed them but quickly the conversation stopped. They kept walking towards the Slytherin table and Draco whispered into her ear.

"People are staring. I feel like Harry Potter."

Hermione laughed slightly. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Then Blaise stood up on the table and started clapping. Hermione looked up at him, confused but Draco just laughed, knowing that his best friend would just be happy for him plus he wouldn't have to listen to him go on about her anymore.

"I do believe that I am owed forty Galleons?"

Pansy, Theo, Astoria and Daphne all grudgingly chucked a handful of gold coins at him. Everything was still deadly silent. It was weird having this much attention on her. Yes, she was part of the Golden Trio but the attention was always directed at Harry which she liked. She turned around to see how he was taking it, but all Hermione saw was a fist flying through the air.

**A/N: Who got punched? And who punched them? I think the answer is pretty obvious but oh well :D! Next chapter should be up by the weekend because I have school and dancing and homework. Sorry :(! Please keep reviewing but! You have no idea how much it means to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right, I've had ideas for this story but realised that they don't fit in with the plot. So, I was thinking that I would write a sequel once I was finished with this story. Scorpius and Rose get together when they go to Hogwarts but Hermione is Scorpius' mum and Katie Bell in Rose's mum. I'll love you guys if you review telling me what you think of my idea. Please be honest though, because I don't want to insult you guys by writing utter drivel. Anyway, review :D!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is perfect in every way. She's so kind letting me play with her million pound toys :D!**

Chapter 9

Ron's fist collided with the side of Draco's head, knocking him unconscious, making him fall to the floor. Then he started kicking him, over and over again. One to the head, one to the ribs, one to the head, one to the ribs. And it kept going until Hermione finally overcame the shock and gained control of her body again.

"LEVICORPUS!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Ron hung upside down in mid-air, desperately struggling to get down.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you punch my boyfriend! Better yet, how dare you punch him when he has his back turned to you! I have a mind to tell your mother about this! Get yourself another Howler! You make me sick Weasley! Where's your Gryffindor bravery, eh? I should hex you here and now, while you're defenceless but I have a bit more dignity than that! You see, I'm not a coward like you!"

Hermione finished her rant and Draco was still on the ground, breathing heavily. Hermione turned around to see Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Theo, and to her surprise, Harry and Ginny all standing with their wands raised at the red-headed wizard. She figured that they could keep him at bay until she saw to Draco. She gasped at the sight.

His white blonde hair was sticky and red, blood leaking into a pool around his head. His nose was burst and the blood was gushing, running into his mouth, making him gag and choke. His front tooth was broken. She carefully examined the rest of his body. Something was pointing out of his shirt. His rib. Hermione gagged at the sight and quickly fixed his nose and head so he didn't lose anymore blood. Then she ripped open his shirt to gain access to his ribs. It was worse than she thought. Most of his chest was already purple with bruises. His rib was sticking out under the skin and Hermione healed it as best she could. She put a full body-bind on him to stop him from moving so she didn't cause any accidental damage. For all she knew there was a broken rib pointing towards his lung. She left the Great Hall, levitating him to the Hospital Wing.

~XxX~

"Miss Granger! It is after curfew! I do not care what you say; you will go back to your dorm this instant! You can return here tomorrow morning but for now you need to go and sleep in a bed! You have been here for three days save showering. You have barely slept. I think in total, you have slept for 5 hours since Mr Malfoy has been in here! Now leave."

Draco woke up just to hear Madame Pomfrey's speech. Three days? He had been here for three days, unconscious? Nah, fuck that. Hermione had waited for him the entire time? Wow.

"No! It has been three days; I am not leaving here until he wakes up!" Hermione argued.

"Looks like you're leaving then Granger," Draco managed to squeak out.

"Draco!"

She wrapped her arms around him and he winced on account of his ribs.

"Oh Draco I'm sorry. Does it hurt terribly?"

"Watch it Hermione, you sound like Pansy did in third year," he said laughing.

"Seriously, you just got knocked unconscious for three days, broke 2 ribs, split your head open, chipped a tooth and nearly choked to death on your own blood and worrying about me sounding like Pansy? You are unbelievable."

"Part of my charm Granger. Now back to my injuries. How come I don't remember any of this? Who did it?"

"Well, we'd just told everyone that we were dating and everyone was happy. Blaise made some joke about him winning forty Galleons in a bet and then while everyone's attention was on him, no one saw Ron come up behind you and punch you. He hit the side of your head and you fell unconscious straight away. Then Ron started kicking you so I hexed him and then proceeded to tell him that he wasn't worthy of Gryffindor considering he punched you with your back turned. I turned around to see to you and Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Astoria, Ginny and Harry all had their wands at him. I tended to you as best I could before bringing you here. You were out of it for three days. Everyone's been in, they all left something." She gestured to the large pile of sweets that lay beside him; it looked like his friends had bought most of Honeydukes.

He still couldn't quite wrap his head around what had happened. Everyone knew that he and Hermione were together and he had been beaten severely by Weasel! Not only that, but his sister and his best friend chose him over Weasel! There's a first.

"Now that he has woken up, will you please leave Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey said, sounding exasperated.

"Fine!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll be back tomorrow morning okay?" She placed a kiss on his cheek and left.

~XxX~

Hermione woke up early the next day. Draco was awake again and she could see him today. She showered quickly, charming her hair and makeup to make herself look pretty and then pulled out her clothes. She chose white skinny jeans, green converse trainers, a white and green t-shirt and another one of Draco's hoodies. This one was green with white stripes to match the rest of her outfit. She ran down the stairs to the kitchens, deciding that Draco would want breakfast. She had the house-elves make him a bacon sandwich and placed a permanent heat charm on it to keep it warm until she reached the Hospital Wing.

As she arrived, she saw Draco arguing with Madame Pomfrey, presumably about him being let out today.

"I brought you food Draco," she said.

She laughed as Draco's head whipped around to see her and his eyes lit up. That could be either because of the fact that she was wearing his hoodie, or because she was there or because she had brought him bacon. Most likely, it was the third reason. Bacon was his favourite, so she'd specifically asked the house-elves for a bacon sandwich. She laughed as she tossed it to him.

"You're getting out of here today, don't worry. I have a note from McGonagall saying that you're to leave today but not attend lessons. You're to stay in the dorm and I'm to look after you considering what happened. I'm ahead in all my classes so she agreed. I'm just going to give this to Madame Pomfrey."

She waved a sheet of parchment in the air and handed it to the witch. She frowned as she read it but reluctantly agreed after checking that it was in fact real. Draco practically leaped out of bed and planted a kiss on her lips.

"What would I do without you?" he said chuckling.

"Shrivel up and die in a hole," she replied with amusement.

"You're insufferable," he laughed as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Part of my charm," she smirked at him.

"Hmm, you look good when you wear my smirk and my hoodie for that matter."

He kissed her but then Madame Pomfrey pulled them apart.

"Now now you two, Professor McGonagall gave you the day off so Mr Malfoy could get his rest. That means no funny business; I don't fancy seeing Miss Granger in here in the next few weeks!"

Hermione blushed a little but her and Draco both laughed as they left. Draco draped his arm over her shoulders possessively as they left and pulled her close.

"Goodbye Madame Pomfrey," Hermione shouted over her shoulder when they were leaving.

Madame Pomfrey just shook her head and chuckled as she watched the two teenagers leave.

**A/N: This chapter was such a filler. I had writer's block and decided that this would suffice for now. Don't worry, the story will begin to pick up pace soon. Review please :D!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for ages. Well it's only been 6 days or something but still. I just have no time to write anymore! I have school from 8:50-3:35 on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and then 8:50-2:45 on Thursday and Friday. Don't ask about the dodgy times, Scotland's new school curriculum is just messed up! And then I have dancing from 4:45-7:00 on a Monday and then 4:30-8:15 on Thursday, plus homework so I'm just too busy! I actually wrote most of this today because I was sick so I didn't have to go to school. I have no idea why I'm telling you about my life so, just enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, just babysitting her children ;)**

Chapter 10

The castle was silent as Draco and Hermione strolled through. Everyone else was at lessons so they didn't come across anyone. Madame Pomfrey had done a good job of healing Draco's wounds as his chest was its usual colour and he felt no pain whatsoever.

"So Granger, why did you wait in the Hospital Wing for me? Three days is a long time to sit around and watch a guy sleep," he smirked as they walked into the Head's dorm.

"3 reasons. 1, I'm your girlfriend. 2, I'm the reason that you got hurt. And 3, I would've stayed even if we weren't together because believe it or not Draco, I've actually cared about you for a while," she said resignedly, too tired to lie.

They flopped down onto the couch, Draco with his back against the arm and his feet up. His knees were bent and his legs were spread with Hermione nestled between them. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled her body to sit her forehead in the crook of his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled further into him.

"And how long is a while?"

"Well, since summer I started to really care about you but I've liked you ever since 4th year, I think it was."

"Fourth year? Wow. Do not let Pansy and Blaise know that or seriously they will skin our arses!"

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him with wide doe eyes.

"Because that means that we could've possibly been together for 5 years but instead, they had to listen to me go on about you for 6. They will actually skin us alive."

"You talked about me to them?"

"Yeah Granger, I think it was pretty obvious to everyone, but you Gryffindor's, just how much I liked I you. However, you on the other hand, did a much better job at hiding than I did. Very Slytherin of you," he kissed the top of her head and she sighed in content.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you okay? With everything?"

"Yeah Draco, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she twisted in his arms to look into his eyes.

"I was just wondering. I mean, even though you guys haven't exactly been all that great since the war, Weasley has been one of your best friends for 7 years. All of a sudden, he's using any excuse he can to put you down and I don't want to see you hurt. And then with everything that you went through during the war," he gulped, "I just need to know that you're okay. So are you?"

"Yes Draco, I'm fine. Ronald's a dick who doesn't deserve half of the attention he gets. And about the after effects of the war, I still get nightmares sometimes but that's normal. I knew what I was letting myself in for when I left with Harry and Ron. And as for what happened during the war, Draco, I don't blame you for that. I don't blame you for what happened at the Manor. I know that if you had spoken up, we both would've been killed. I could see the hurt in your eyes when you saw what was happening. It kept me sane Draco. I was clinging on to the last sense of normality that I had. You kept me sane Draco."

"I'm so sor-"

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, no matter what anyone says. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Draco felt his eyes begin to burn with tears. He buried his head in Hermione's neck, letting the tears fall onto her shoulder.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you so much," he whispered against her ear.

They settled back into their original position, Draco rested his chin on top of her head, her back pressed against his chest. Neither of them spoke but the silence was comfortable. They didn't have the energy to speak.

Hermione quickly fell asleep, due to the exhaustion of staying up for nearly three days straight. After hearing Hermione's breathing slow, Draco followed shortly after. For once, they both slept with no dreams.

~XxX~

"Blaise! Do you even know the password to the Head's dorms?" Ginny whined.

She knew that he would but she was just trying to slow him down. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible for reasons that she didn't know. Her and Harry had ended it the night they got back to school. It just wasn't working out. They were better friends and they had both admitted to having small feelings for other people. It was mutual so now the two were like brother and sister which Ginny loved. Even if she didn't love Harry the way that she used to, it wouldn't be the same without him in her life.

"Of course I do, Gin. Draco told me as soon as he knew."

Hermione had told her as well but she didn't want Blaise to know this. It would only make her look stupid for asking him if he knew it. All too soon, they arrived at the portrait of the snake, lion, badger and eagle all doing various things. The snake was lying across the lion and both were sleeping peacefully. The badger and the eagle however were at opposite sides of the painting, minding their own business.

"Serpentium et leones."

They both clambered through the portrait hole, their eyes wide at the beauty of the common room. They wandered over the couch, finding Hermione asleep in Draco's arms. They both had tear tracks running down their faces. Ginny noticed and wondered what had happened but apparently Blaise didn't care. He bounded over to his friend and shook him awake. Draco sat up immediately, forcing Hermione up with him. Hermione's head fell forward, only to smash into Blaise.

Ginny laughed. It was just about the funniest thing she had ever seen. It was like something out of a movie.

"You okay, Hermione?" Draco and Blaise said at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said laughing.

"Okay then, sit back here," Draco said pouting.

She laughed light-heartedly and nestled back into his arms.

"How're you feeling Drake?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, no offence mate, but Weasel kind of beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid. But why would that mean that I'm not okay? Severely bruised ego, yes, but Madame Pomfrey fixed me up."

"Actually mate, it was Granger who fixed you up mostly. She healed everything except your ribs because she didn't want to hurt you in case it went wrong."

Hermione's cheeks went bright red. She hated attention, which was ironic considering she was part of the Golden Trio.

"Really Granger? You fixed me?"

"Well yeah. Couldn't just let you bleed to death so I fixed you."

"Wait a minute," Blaise interrupted. "You guys are dating but you're still not on a first name basis?"

"Old habits die hard," Draco replied.

"You are one weird couple."

"Yep," Hermione replied, while Draco kissed the top of her head again.

"So tell us, _Granger,_" Ginny said playfully. "How did this whole relationship come about?"

"Well, where do I start?" she said, half-laughing. "He apologised in Diagon Alley, but you knew that. We got closer over the summer. He dropped me home after a day out in Diagon Alley and then I had to bring him back the next day because my house was a mess and I needed help."

Draco cut her off. "You're not telling them this whole story, are you?" he groaned.

"Well I wasn't, but since you seem so happy about that," sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I'll just have to. So anyway, he came round to help and I was just out a shower. I came out in a towel because I'd heard someone in the house and I thought it was my parents. Turns out Draco was at the bottom of the stairs and let's just say that _someone_ liked what he saw."

Draco hid his face in Hermione's hair while Blaise and Ginny both laughed until they cried.

"Can we just move on, please?" he pleaded.

"Okay, I think I've embarrassed you enough," she laughed. "Right, where was I? Oh yeah, so we cleaned my house after a _lot_ of water fights and then I heard my parents come home and I told him to get out and eventually he did but not without telling me that I looked good in a towel."

Blaise chuckled a little and Draco laughed with him.

"And then we were at the platform and Draco's jaw hit the floor when he saw me."

"Ron's still fuming about that, by the way," Ginny interrupted.

"Seriously? At least I didn't have to literally shut Draco's mouth when he saw."

"Wait what?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I went over to see Harry and Ginny and Ron's jaw went slack when he saw my new clothes. I told him to close his mouth and that he was catching flies. I lifted his chin up for him and walked away."

"That was by far the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Ginny chimed in. "Well apart from the whole incident when you two woke up."

"Can I just get on with the story?"

"Sure," Ginny grumbled.

"So, we got on the train and I went to the Head's compartment and found out that he was Head Boy. He was practically drooling at my feet when he saw my uniform," she said smirking. "He brought me back to your compartment and then I argued with Ron and then I went back to the Head's compartment. Ginny chased me but realised she couldn't get in so I assumed you got Draco? Am I right?"

Ginny nodded.

"So I cried into his shirt for twenty minutes and we went back to the compartment. We walked up to the castle, well he carried me most of the way."

Blaise snorted at the memory.

"I told him that there was someone in a cloak coming up behind us and he absolutely bolted. I told him it was all just a joke and he started pouting about it. I laughed at him and he carried me again, but like a bride this time instead of a fireman's lift!" she smirked again while Draco blushed furiously. "After about 5 minutes, he let me down and it started to rain. He gave me his jacket and kissed me and then told me how he felt about me."

"Did he tell you everything, Granger? Did he tell you about all the times that I walked in on him having a little fun in the bathroom while shouting your name?"

"Oh really?" Draco continued to blush. "So I guess in your little fantasies I was wearing a lot less than a towel?"

Draco grumbled into her hair and she laughed.

"So, we kissed again and that's when we got together but we decided not to tell everyone that night because of all the rumours that would get spread. You guys know the rest."

"That's a complicated story," Blaise said, still trying to process the information.

"Yeah, I know," Draco groaned.

"Did he tell you that it was ever since third year?"

"Yep, probably the worst mistake he's ever made considering I'm going to tease him about it non-stop," she said playfully.

"Hey! You've liked me since fourth year!"

"What happened to not telling Blaise and Pansy?" she asked innocently.

"Shit."


	11. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note! *IMPORTANT!***

I'm so sorry if you thought this was a chapter because I know that I haven't updated in ages but anyway.

I've lost all inspiration for this story. Their relationship moved too fast and I can't find anything else inside my brain for this! I'm completely stuck on where to go next with it. Again, I'm sorry. But I do have some options.

Option 1: I wait ages for some idea to come out of nowhere, I update once in a blue moon and the updates are terrible.

Option 2: I delete this story and start afresh, changing things along the way and taking their relationship at a slower pace.

Option 3: I stop with this story completely, finish off the Sirius/Hermione fanfiction that I'm writing just now and write another Draco/Hermione story that I have ideas for. Basically, Lucius didn't have anything against muggles/muggleborns, Voldemort did die at Godric's Hollow and Draco and Hermione met at muggle primary school and were best friends until Hermione moved to France just before she was due to start Hogwarts. Then she transfers to Hogwarts at the beginning of fourth year, where the Triwizard Tournament would take place. But Hermione wouldn't be the Hermione that we know obviously because she went to Beauxbatons. She'd be less uptight and more laidback.

So I need you to choose. Review or PM me please! I really need to know! I'm so sorry! Don't hate me? Please?


	12. Another Author's Note!

I've decided to go with Option 3. The new story is called 'What If?' I might do Option 2 at some point and most likely will not go ahead with Option 1. I will, however, keep this story up instead of deleting it. I'm so sorry for anyone who really wanted to see this continued. I might put it up for adoption. If I do then I'll let you know! A huge thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed/favourited this story! I love you all. Hugs and kisses, haha. Read my new story maybe?

Love you guys :*!

Ailish x


End file.
